


Reggie Wayne

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Reggie Wayne [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Child Neglect, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie's Flannel (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: The day Reggie met Jason Todd and Richard Grayson was the day his life would change forever. As time goes by however, he feels disconnected from the Waynes. Almost like there's some big family secret he wasn't allowed in on. Reggie decides one day that enough is enough, and finally moves out to California, ending up in a town called Los Fliez and spending the night in a garage-turned studio.It's not like the Waynes would miss him, right?orthis fic is an Reggie's-parents-suck-so-bruce-wayne-adopts-him fic.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Reggie & Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina/Nick/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Reggie Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011810
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Reggie Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I've been screaming about this au for the better part of the past two weeks to a few of my mutuals. If you read this, hi I love all three of you, thanks for listening to me talk about it so much! Anyways, JatP characters won't really be coming in until later, but I've already got the first few chapters planned out xd. Let me know what days you'd prefer updates and all that.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

Reginald was eight years old when he understood the difference between old money and new money. He’d hear his dad complain to his business partners about how Bruce Wayne was a hack. How, even though Wayne is the  _ richest _ man in Gotham City he wastes it all on fine wine and even finer girls. Reginald was eight years old when his parents started to fight. It wasn’t anything big at first, a few short jabs here and there. An argument festering as they glared at each other from across the long dining room table in the Sinclair family mansion.

But they still had to go to the infamous Wayne galas, and Reginald still had to follow the rules.

A few hours before his first gala his mom was helping into an extremely stuffy suit and a tie Reginald swore existed just for the sole reason of choking him half to death. When he reached up to adjust the tie though, his mom wrapped her hand tightly around his. “Now Reginald,” his mom chided, tightening up the tie again. “You know your father wants us to be perfect, and that means you need to wear that windsor knot.” When his mom finally let go of his hand his fingers were reed from her tight grip. He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and had never tried to adjust his tie since.

“Mother, Father, I’m ready.” Reginald said, walking down the staircase.  _ Boys run down the stairs Reginald. Us Sinclairs aren’t boys, we’re men. _ His father’s voice said in his mind, the hint of a threat hidden behind the lack of concern. Reginald followed his parents out to the car, his hair wearing enough hardened gel in it for it to look like a literal rock. His parents liked to use him as a pawn, a bragging topic while they were among other rich people. How he’d been accepted into Gotham Academy, how he was going to take over the family business one day. Not that eight year old Reggie knew anything about how to run a business, it didn’t seem to matter to his parents though. They had his entire life planned out for him.

The entire car ride was tense and Reginald could easily tell his parents were in the middle of another fight this time. He didn’t care too much about their fights anymore; at first he was worried they’d end up getting a divorce, but apparently the only reason his mom was still married to his dad was because his dad threatened to charge her with theft. He leaned against the car window, hair crunching as the cold from the glass helped ease his constant headache. When they got to the Wayne Manor his dad cleared his dad locked the doors before Reginald could get out of the stuffy air. “Reginald,” his dad said in his  _ serious _ voice. “There are a few rules you need to follow while we’re inside the Wayne Manor.” Reginald held back an eye roll. Of course there were rules, there were  _ always _ rules.

“Yes Father,” Reginald said, trying to bite back the sarcasm. His dad hadn’t even turned around in his seat to talk to Reginald, just adjusting his shirt and tie in the rearview mirror of the car.

“You are not to discuss your mother and I’s arguments. You are not to address any adult by their first name, and you are  _ not _ going to speak to either one of Bruce Wayne’s orphaned brats. Understood?” His Father asked in a way that told Reginald there were going to be no changes made to the rules. Reginald nodded, fiddling his fingers against the door lock.

“Yes Father,” Reginald answered blandly. The rules were the same wherever the Sinclair’s went in public. With his promise he’d follow the rules his dad finally unlocked the car door and Reginald stumbled out of the car. His mom grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him to his feet.

“Ah, the Sinclairs welcome to Master Bruce’s gala. My name is Alfred Pennyworth Welcome to the gala,” an older man said, greeting them at the door. “I’d like to take your -” Reginald watched as his dad cut off Mr. Pennyworth by throwing his coat at him. Mr. Pennyworth’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just took the coats, folding them over his arm.

“Don’t bother talking to the help,” his dad said offhandedly, walking away to see who else was in the manor. His mom patted his head before leaving Reginald behind, floating towards a group of fancy-dressed women cackling together off to the side. Both of his parents left him to fend for himself at a party. The behavior in itself wasn’t any different from how they treated Reginald during a party hosted at their own mansion, he just let himself hope they’d be different in a strangers house. Now Reggie was left to fend for himself, with a strange man who had a british accent.

“Pompous asshole,” Mr. Pennyworth muttered, throwing the coats in the closet behind him and closing the doors. He turned around to see Reginald still there and quickly adjusted his demeanor. Kneeling down the butler looked at Reginald with a kind smile. “Hello there little one. Perhaps you’d like to go find Masters Jason and Dick? I’m sure they’re both up to something,” Mr. Pennyworth said, a fond smile on his face. Reginald stayed silent, then realized technically Mr. Pennyworth wasn't a Wayne. Which meant talking to him wouldn’t be breaking any rules.

“I’m Reginald,” he said quietly introducing himself. “It’s my first party.” Mr. Pennyworth reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His eyes were kind, kinder than any of the servants at the Sinclair Mansion. The people Reginald’s parents hired would always glare at him or ignore him if he asked them if they wanted to play with them. They took the anger they had on his parents out on him. Mr. Pennyworth’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then looked over Reginald’s shoulders, eyes scanning the party crowd for his parents.

“I see… and your parents left you alone?” He questioned softly. Reginald scratched his arm awkwardly and avoided looking him in the eyes. Mr. Pennyworth hummed lightly then squeezed Reginald’s shoulder. “Well then Master Reggie, I suppose we should find one of Master Bruce’s wards and see if you can join in on their activities for the night shouldn’t we? Or would you rather stay here with all these stuffy old boring crones?” Mr. Pennyworth asked, nodding at the adults surrounding them, half of which were already drunk. Making up his mind Reginald said,

“It would be a pleasure to meet Mr. Todd and Mr. Grayson. My name is Reginald Sinclair though, not Reggie. Nicknames are for children,” he said repeating his father’s words from when Reginald asked if he could use a nickname. His parents would’ve been proud of him, using the grown up words they taught him to make him sound older than he actually was. Mr. Pennyworth’s eyebrows furrowed closer together, and Reginald could see lines on his forehead. Reginald couldn’t understand why the butler was confused, he figured all children from the one percent had to follow the same rules.

“Master Reggie I mean no offense, but Reginald sounds like the name of a crotchety old man wasting his life away in a boring old office somewhere.” Mr. Pennyworth let out a light laugh. The sound warm and inviting, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. It didn’t sound anything like his dad’s cold calculated laugh when he bought out another small company. Something about his laugh made Regin - made Reggie want to trust him.

“I’m not an old man. Offices are boring! I like music,” Reggie said quickly discovering Alfred was an easy person to talk to. He didn’t cut him off or dismiss him, he actually seemed interested in what Reggie had to say. Alfred walked him through the crowd of Gotham’s one percent, squeezing his hand when they walked by his mom, whose back was turned to them.. Alfred’s eyes scanned the crowd then he pointed his finger out at two similar looking boys. Reggie watched how they acted with each other; they were poking and teasing one another. Not at all acting like Reggie’s parents told him how to behave. They looked like they were actually having fun.

“Young Masters!” Alfred called out as they approached the two boys. “This is Master Reggie, it’s his first gala. I must go check on dinner, the last time Master Bruce did it half the mansion almost got burned down. Do show young Master Reggie a fun time. I believe he’ll be coming around more often after tonight.” Reggie gripped Mr. Pennyworth’s sleeve tightly, not wanting to be separated by the only adult who actually treated him like a human so soon. The taller of the two boys lit up at the prospect of meeting Reggie, while the shorter one seemed suspicious of him.

“I’m Dick, this is Jason,” the older boy said, introducing them both. There was a glint in his eye Reggie couldn’t figure out… Dick was looking at him like he was a puzzle that needed to be solved. Then suddenly, he was all smiles again and everything seemed back to normal.

“Ah don’ mind Dickie Bird. He’s got a stick up his ass,” Jason said with a grin. Dick let out an offended sounding squeak, whacking the side of Jason’s head. Reggie half-expected for Mr. Pennyworth to scold or to ground them like his parents would if he talked back. All Mr. Pennyworth did was reach out and ruffle Jason’s hair, messing it up.

“Language Master Jason, don’t go corrupting Gotham’s youth anymore than you already are,” Mr. Pennyworth scolded. His tone was warm though, like he wasn’t really angry. He looked  _ fond _ of Jason, like he was looking at a son and not the child of his employer. The interaction between the Waynes and their butler was unlike anything Reggie had ever seen before. It was like… like they were a  _ real _ family. Like their opinions mattered to each other, and they cared for one another. Reggie let go of Mr. Pennyworth’s sleeve, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

“Thanks for introducing me to Jason and Dick Mr. Pennyworth,” Reggie said. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment when Jason let out a snicker. The snicker earned Jason another hit from Dick, but this time he caught the hand and twisted Dick’s arm around to his back before it could hit him.

“Master Reggie call me Alfred,” Mr. Pennyworth said with a light smile.  _ Only refer to adults by their surnames… _ Reggie shook his head,

“I’d be breaking the rules.” Reggie said, not noticing the silent conversation passed between Dick and Jason.

“What rules?” Jason asked, he sounded like he was trying not to get mad. Reggie was always good at telling when people were upset or angry. Maybe it was a side effect of living with parents who were constantly fighting with each other.

“The rules you know? Doesn’t Mr. Wayne make you follow rules whenever you go outside?” Reggie answered with a shrug. He didn’t really know what the big deal was, he figured all rich people with kids made their children follow rules. 

“I’ll tell you what baby bird,” Jason said leaning in like he was whispering a secret. “Whenever ‘tchu hang with Dickie and I ‘tchu don’t have to worry ‘bout rules… cept if you’re doing something dumb and dangerous.” Alfred left them to handle the kitchen, entrusting Reggie in Jason and Dick’s care. Dick, who seemed to be trying to burn a hole into the back of Reggie’s dad’s with a very angry looking glare. Reggie fidgeted slightly, picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt.

“No rules?” He asked, hoping it was true. Dick nodded,

“Within reason but yeah. We can pretty much do whatever we want during these things. They get long and boring, and the adult talk just goes on forever.” Dick said before nudging Jason and nodding his head at a woman wearing a very tall and obvious looking-wig.

“ _ Oh please sir, _ ” Jason said in a falsetto voice when the woman started talking to a man. Reggie let out a giggle as he continued. “ _ Don’t you just love my wig? Isn’t so perfectly obnoxious? _ ” Jason asked, pretending like he was doing his own hair. Dick just jabbed an elbow into Jason’s side and in return Jason threw a lighthearted punch at his shoulder.

“Cut it out man, hey Reggie; what do you want to do?” Dick asked, turning their attention back to Reggie. Reggie’s mind filled with hundreds of things his parents had deemed too childish, then out of the corner of his eye he saw a record player and his eyes widened.

“Can we listen to music?” Reggie asked quietly, afraid they were going to say no. To his surprise though, Dick just smiled widely.

“Sure baby bird! Follow us, the music room is way quieter. Plus Bruce soundproofed the room after Jason got a guitar and started jamming out in there,” Dick said as Jason and Reggie followed him to the sitting room. Reggie looked up at Jason with wide, surprised eyes.

“You can play the guitar?!” Reggie asked in shock. His parents always said music was for fools and showmen, neither of which was their son. He managed to convince them to sign him up for piano lessons which was… okay… but they only let him play classical. It was nothing like the country or rock and roll he felt a connection with. Jason nodded and reached a hand out to pat Reggie’s back. 

“Bruce figured he’d rather have me take my anger out on music than on fistfights in the cafeteria,” Jason answered. They entered the music room and Reggie’s eyes widened in awe at what he saw. Guitars were hanging up on the wall, there was a full stereo unit built in with what looked like surround sound speakers. Amps were stacked in a corner, and pressed against the opposite wall was an electric piano. Reggie instantly wanted to pick up one of the basses and start playing it, but the smidgeon of self control he had left stopped him. Sensing his hesitation Dick let out a laugh,

“You wanna try some of these instruments out?” Dick asked, pulling the bass Reggie was staring at off the wall and handing it to him. It was obviously way too big for him right now, but Reggie didn’t care. He was holding a real bass just like the ones his favorite bands play with. Jason crossed the room to plug it into the amp, keeping the volume low so they didn’t disturb the party. Reggie was still hesitant though, remembering all the times his parents had ranted about rock and roll ruining people’s lives. Then Reggie thought about how they were wrong about Dick and Jason, his dad saying they were stuck-up rich kids only for him to discover they were anything but. Jason and Dick were brothers,  _ real _ brothers despite both of them being adopted from different families. On top of all else though… Jason and Dick were actually being nice to him.

“Go on, try it!” Jason urged, eyes lit up with excitement. Reggie didn’t know what he was doing, but the second he strummed his first discordant chord something lit up inside of him. A spark shining to life that wasn’t there before, lighting up his soul and filling it with warmth he’d never felt from his parents before. It was then when he knew, he was playing on Jason Toddy’s bass in the middle of Wayne Manor, but he knew. He didn’t know how it would happen, but even though he was just a kid Reginald Sinclair knew what he was going to do when he grew up.

Reggie was going to join a rock band.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3
> 
> I'll often post about fic schedules and JatP headcanons and stuff. Hope to see you on Tumblr soon!


End file.
